The Last Unicorn
by Snodin
Summary: Now that Twilight is an alicorn, this makes Rarity the only true unicorn in the group of friends. How does Rarity feel about that? One shot, Rarity's POV.


_So, Twilight Sparkle is an alicorn now, making Rarity the only true unicorn in her circle of friends….. How does Rarity feel about that?_

..

"**THE LAST UNICORN"  
**

**A Rarity Drabble**

**Set after **_**"Magical Mystery Cure"**_

**Rarity's POV**

..

Oh Opal, darling, the most wonderful thing happened today! My dearest friend, Twilight Sparkle, has ascended into alicorn status- more than that, she's now a princess! Can you believe it, sweetums? All this time we've been rubbing elbows with a bonefide princess!

_RAWR!_

Oops! Sorry darling, didn't mean to squeeze you so tight just then.

_Grrr…._

Just imagine what amazing dresses I can make for her now- one for her press conferences, one for her visits to the castle, one for every special event she'll now host- Oo! That reminds me, I need to finish up the final touches on her next Grand Galloping Gala dress! Oh, she'll look so good in pink this year, to compliment her cutie mark… Er, wait, scratch that.

_H-ss. *swipe*_

No, not literally, Opal. I meant, pink will make her cutie mark vanish. Let's take a color that'll really make it stand out… YELLOW! Oo, that might be too much yellow. …I know, yellow and soft pink, like the pink in her mane! ….Perfect! Augh, how DO I do it? ….And what about this feather in her hat? Is it a bit much?

_Meow._

You're right. Let's add two more…

Hmm… You know Opal, darling, I've just thought of something: This year's Grand Galloping Gala will be much different than the first. True, the girls and I didn't really spend a lot of time together at that last one, but this year we probably won't even get to see Twilight at all. So many ponies from all over the world will want to shake hooves with her—_**GASP!**_ She might not even ride in the same cart with us; she'll probably have to be there hours in advance, which means we won't get to see her in her new dress or wish her good luck… We might not even get to see her after the Gala. Did you know there was an after-gala party after the gala? There might even be an after-after party gala, and you know she'll have to attend all three. Poor Twilight, she'll be so exhausted…

Oh, but it'll all be worth it, won't it? After all, now that's she's a princess, she'll be getting a lot of extra special treatment from every-pony. She'll meet so many celebrities and get to go to all of the movie premieres, and maybe even host the movie awards in the spring…. Do you suppose she could invite us to all of those events?

_Puur-uur._

Hm, I suppose she'll try. She _is _still our friend, after all. …Right?

_Rowr?_

Oh, don't be silly dear! Of course I know she won't forget about us. We've all been through so much together- the quests, the storms, the Pinkie clones… _**Sigh**__._ Good times, good times. …Oh, I wonder if she'll put all of this into her inevitable autobiography, _"The Life And Times of an Alicorn Princess, Volume 27." _I wonder if she'll give me an autographed copy…

Hmm. I had my foreleg over my horn just now. Funny isn't it? I've just realized that among my best of friends, I am now the only true unicorn. ….Which makes me a true rarity now, doesn't it? …Heh-heh… Hee-hee-hee-hee-ha-ha-ha! I never imagined that would happen. …The only unicorn… I should be happy about that though, shouldn't I? Now everyone will be asking me for favors- well, for more favors, I suppose. "Rarity, could you be a dear and use your magic to get me that book on the top shelf?" "Rarity, can you open this jar for me, please?" "Rarity, for the love of Celestia, dam up that river before it floods Ponyville!" ….Well alright, that last one probably won't happen. But one can dream, hmm?

_Purr-purr-purr._

Yes, Opal, I know you love me for me. And I appreciate that, darling. …I've always been a useful unicorn, haven't I?

_Meow._

And I do my very best for my friends, don't I?

_Mew._

So this doesn't really make me the odd pony out, does it? …..Does it?

_Mew?_

Well, I suppose they'll love me even if I never ascend to alicorn status.

_Meow._

_**GAAAASP!**_ GOOD HEAVENS, NO! I am NOT jealous of Twilight, not at all! Shame on you for even suggesting that, Opalescence!

…_Rowr?_

…Oh Opal, I'm so sorry for putting you on the spot just there. The truth of the matter is, I never once dreamed of becoming an alicorn- I know my limitations in magic. And Twilight is… she always _was_ a special pony. I've never met a unicorn as knowledgeable in magic as she is, and I suppose I never will. She truly deserves her new title. And I will always be there for her, to make her new dress after new dress, for I am Rarity: Equestria's Most Fashionable Unicorn.

A truly special unicorn, in my own right: My friends' last unicorn.

Their only unicorn.

…Which makes me their best.

_Purr._

I couldn't agree more.

.

**END**


End file.
